dragonworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orferio
thumb|319pxOrferio - syn Frailii i Deava. Dawniej Syn Nadzii Rodu Błogosławionych, a teraz Baal Rodu Piekielnych. Wygląd Przez dziwną chorobę genetyczną, jego wygląd różni się od rodziców. Jego ciało porasta gęsta sierść, która jest jasnozielona i faluje przy nawet najmniejszym odruchu wiatru. Jest ona "przytulaśna", trudno się nie oprzeć przy takim miłym i wygodnym futerku. Oczywiście, ma ukryte ciemnozielone łuski, ale z powodu sierści w ogóle ich nie widać. Nie jest on za wysoki, szyja nie jest zbyt długa. Posiada na niej grzywkę. Oczy świecą żółtym blaskiem, lecz kolor tęczówek ma po tacie. W przeciwieństwie do mamy, ma źrenice. Nie jest on typem mięśniaka, nie jest stworzony do walki, acz nie jest jakąś całkowitą ciamajdą. Brak wielkiej siły, czy wytrzymałości nadrabia szybkością i zwinnością, a jego zmysł dotyku jest znacznie czulszy. Jego ogon jest najbardziej puszysty i jest dosyć długi. Nie jest niczym zakończony. Z głowy sterczą dwa małe rogi, które przypominają złoto. Charakter Jest on wiecznym optymistą, zawsze radosny i opiekuńczy. Nie lubi, gdy inni się smucą i zazwyczaj próbuje poprawić im humor. Jest on nieokrzesany i bardzo ciekawy świata. Lubi zwiedzać różne miejsca, niezależnie od tego jak niebezpieczne one są. Stara się, by nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Dla wrogów zachowuje powagę i czysty umysł, głównie pod wpływem adrenaliny. Nie lubi on walk i unika ich, kiedy nie widzi potrzeby by to robić. Boi się strasznych rzeczy, a demony, czy nieumarli napawają go wstrętem. Zwykle stawia dobro innych ponad własne. Jest on nieco wstydliwy i nie wychyla się za bardzo. Lubi stawiać na swoim, więc mogą być z nim małe problemy. Moce Magiczny artefaktbierna: Jest to obroża, która umieszczona jest na szyi i widać ją, pomimo sierści. Jest na niej siedem kul, które mają odpowiednio: żółty, czerwony, niebieski, fioletowy, zielony, czarny i biały. Każda z kul, jest umieszczona w jednym pięciokącie. Wszystkich ich, jest tyle samo co kul, czyli siedem. Nie jest to zwykła obroża. Orferio posiadał ją odkąd się urodził, nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła. Ma ona swoje specjalne moce i techniki. Jest ona albo uśpiona, albo aktywna. Może uaktywnić ją siłą woli, po czym ta zostaje rozbita na 7 pięciokątów i lewitują obok smoka. Ich rozmiar jest zwiększony i dorównują wielkością Orferia. Są one głównie stworzone do defensywy. Może wysłać jeden kawałek na post w stronę przeciwnika, by zaatakował go. Otrzymuje wtedy 5-20%. Może też zrobić z nich tarczę, która odbija dany atak, nieważne czy to fizyczny, czy magiczny, ale może tego używać tylko raz na 2 posty. Oprócz tego mogą posłużyć jako transport. Dezaktywują się zgodnie z wolą smoka, albo kiedy jest on nieprzytomny. Wtedy na powrót zamieniają się w obrożę. Nie da się jej zniszczyć całkowicie. Po zniszczeniu jakichś części, regenerują się po tygodniu. Niebiańskie ostrzeaktywowana: Raz na dzień. Tworzy z pięciokątów coś na wzór rękojeści, a następnie z energii tworzona jest klinga. Z racji wielkości pięciokątów, sam miecz jest dosyć wielki i długi, na pewno przerasta smoki. Może zaatakować tym tylko raz. Może objąć tym 3 wrogów. Zadaje 40% obrażeń. Po użyciu, rozpada się i lewituje wokół właściciela. Leczniczy Blaskaktywowana: Raz na dzień. Pięciokąty układają się tak, by zamknąć chorego w swym wnętrzu. Kule są zwrócone ku rannemu. Wtedy z kul wyzwalana jest energia, która wypełnia rannego i uzdrawia go. Regeneruje 30% HP. Po użyciu rozpada się i lewituje wokół właściciela. Piekielne przebudzenieaktywowana:Raz na dzień. Ma to związek z krwią smoka. Pięciokąty układają się w skrzydła smoka, po czym są zniekształcone i zmieniają kolor na czarny. Ciało smoka oblega czarna energia, a on sam jest dosyć destruktywny i na tą chwilę nie posiada uczuć. W tym trybie podnosi się wytrzymałość i siłę smoka. Dodatkowa para skrzydeł może być użyta jako bicz, który zadaje średnio 10-20% obrażeń. Sam tryb trwa pięć postów, albo do nieprzytomności smoka. Orferio nie umie panować nad tą mocą i jeśli działają na niego duże pokłady zła, bólu lub jest bardzo zagrożony, nieświadomie ta moc się uaktywnia. Po zużyciu, czarna energia jest zabierana do skrzydeł, a one zamieniają się w pięciokąty i lewitują wokół właściciela. Historia Orferio jest smoczątkiem Fraili i Deava. Urodził się jeszcze w czasach pokoju. Obudził się w jajko i ponieważ, iż było mu ciasno drapał w tą nieszczęsną skorupkę jajka. W końcu udało mu się wypełznąć na zewnątrz. Był oblegany przez ogony rodziców. Złapał się za jeden i patrzył sobie na swoich rodziców. Nie wiedział który z nich to jego mama. Pech chciał, że pomylił Deava z jego mamą. Fraila jednak poprawiła synka i postawiła go na podłogę. Wtedy weszła alfa Klanu Puszczy - Ichirin. Matka ukłoniła się i przywitała, co on z chęcią próbował skopiować. Jednak niezbyt mu to wyszło i zawstydził się. Później nie było już tak różowo. Przyleciały aż trzy ranne smoki, w dodatku kompletnie mu nieznajome. Podobno walczyły z orkami. Ich rany były straszne i poważne. Malec z początku przeraził się i czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Uciekł do mamy i przytulił się. Nie znał ich, nie wiedział kim są. Ojciec go uspokoił, mówiąc, że to przyjaciele. Odetchnął z ulgą. Zasłaniał oczy, gdy wielkie smoki krzyczały z bólu. Można było ogłuchnąć. Jednak nie chciał stać bezczynnie. Postanowił pomóc smokom. Zasygnalizował rodzicom, że chce im pomóc. Nieść trawę, wodę. Byleby się na coś przydał. Na szczęście spotkał się z pozytywną odpowiedzią i razem z mamą poleciał po żywicę i rośliny. Wylądowali w środku Oazy Zieleni, a tam matka zbierała żywicę, a Orferio zielska. Trzeba było czymś zatamować rany. Nie skupiał się zbytnio na pracy, ponieważ gdy zobaczył króliczka, który skakał sobie obok niego, natychmiast poleciał go gonić. Pech chciał, że gonił go w wysokiej trawie i walnął w jakiś kamień łbem. Trochę go to zabolało, ale po liźnięciu główki przez mamę, ból się zmniejszył. Bardzo się zmęczył tym wszystkim, ale na szczęście uzbierał wystarczająco. Po chwili wrócili do legowiska. Zarzucił zielska na grzbiet, dzięki czemu był przykryty przez nie. Był bardzo zmęczony, mógł za chwilę po prostu runąć na ziemię. W końcu ktoś się zainteresował roślinami i zabrał je z grzbietu Orferia. Zauważył wtedy wielkiego smoka, który robił za jakiś ogródek. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Podszedł tylko do posłania i zasnął. Gdy się obudził, był już sam na sam z rodzicami. Gdy Deavo wspomniał o treningach, ten był rozpromieniony. Chciał już na nie iść, by być dorosłym i mężnym smokiem. Na swoim pierwszym treningu spotkał Dante - alfę Klanu Lodu, który był jego nauczycielem. Uczył się nauki ziania. Poszło mu całkiem dobrze, gdyby nie to, że zionął w smoka. Przepraszał go solennie i na szczęście dostał rozgrzeszenia. Bardzo mu się nudziło w legowisku, więc postanowili, że poleci z rodzicami w góry. Jednak coś przeszkodziło te plany... A no tak, kataklizm. Słyszał straszne jęki, piski, a także złą aurę. Był przerażony. Bał się tego wszystkiego. Nagle po prostu upadł. Jego ciało dygotało, a ten szybko oddychał. Był rozpalony i coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się z jego ciałem. Właśnie wtedy choroba genetyczna miała się ujawnić. Dalsza część pozostaje niewiadomą... Spaczenie Bezkształtna Bestia która niegdyś żyła w tym smoczątku została w sposób dosyć brutalny przekształcona w Demona. To spowodowało, że spaczenie to stało się niebywale chaotyczne. Ciężko się po nim czego kolwiek wyznać. Nikt nie może go zrozumieć i najwidoczniej sam Demon nie wie czego chce. Znane Słowa Drzewo, Zwierzęta, Oczy, Dotyk, Trucizna, Wiatr, Wąż, Opętanie, Ściana, Piekło Atrybuty Fizyczne: -Siła - II -Wytrzymałość - III -Zwinność - V -Szybkość - IV -Zmysły - III Magiczne: -Siła Woli - II -Wiedza Magiczna - III -Zmysł Magiczny - III -Potęga Magiczna - III Kategoria:Smoki